Napalm Skies
by gruumpy-cat
Summary: temptation (noun) the wish to do something that you know you should not do


Silvery hair sprawled across the neatly trimmed grass, smell of vanilla smoke from the cigarette I shared with Quinn and her perfume intoxicatingly mixing to create something alluring, just out of my reach, and yet. The fingertips I'm brushing against, barely touching, soft skin against my own tell a different story.

The stars are bright against the night sky and the fireflies buzzing around us create a fairy tale atmosphere, only broken by the music and occasional shrieks coming from the direction of Quinn's pool, our friends having fun, Teddy… I suppose Teddy must be having fun as well. Victoire is here, we came together, all three of us, with me the perpetual third wheel. But Teddy's secret glances and light, accidental touches that make my whole body tense up, once again tell a different story.

Quinn's uncharacteristic giggles bring me back to the present, my eyes following a particularly bright firefly until, somehow, inexplicably, my gaze falls on Quinn and I am momentarily drawn to her eyes, her inherent darkness acting like a black hole, the stars reflected in them somehow appearing dimmed, as if Quinn's mere presence outshines them.

Her red lips are drawn into a smile before they wrap around the top of the bottle, and she manages to make even that simple gesture seem captivating, every move of her body flawless in making my heart beat faster, my mind to fill with dreamt up images of her writhing underneath me, screaming out my name. I watch her and I can't stop staring and she _knows_, the bottle discarded now and her hand touching my collarbone, Quinn's face suddenly above me, her black hair falling around her, tickling my shoulders, and her red, red lips the only thing I can think of.

"You're my best friend, Dom," Quinn whispers, her words slightly slurred and I frown, with those five words the magic is broken. It's a drunken lie and we both know it, and yet, I don't want it to be a lie. But James is the one with the title, the one she's closest to and my heart hurts. My cousin is on holiday with the rest of his family, and I bitterly think to myself that when he's not around, I'm good enough. But one look at Quinn, her eyes shining, full lips widened in a grin, her breasts straining against the tight top that she's wearing, crisscrossed at the front and barely covering anything, makes me forget about my bitterness.

I sit up slightly, our faces so close that they're almost touching, and I want to grab her head and finally kiss her, taste her, and I'm halfway there, giving into the temptation that is Quinn Jones, before I stop myself. My eyes tear themselves away from her lips, blue meeting black and I feel like I'm falling into the blackness, all-consuming, like the whole of her and, as if struck by an electric shock, I move away from her, away from the danger.

Quinn smirks, enjoying the effect she has on me but I secretly hope she's disappointed, that I'm not _just_ a game.

She lets herself fall back down on the grass, our arms touching and Quinn's fingertips tapping the exposed skin near my hip bone, _tap, tap, tap_, and with each touch I'm closer to saying fuck it and kissing her but I had already made a mistake, I had already fucked my sister's boyfriend and I can't do the same with one of my friends, not when I know Quinn, know what would happen later, and so I have to ignore her magnetism even though her image creeps into my mind every time I'm not thinking about Teddy. Fuck.

"Where's what's his face?" She murmurs nonchalantly, as if nothing happened, taking another sip from the bottle of Serpentgin, while I'm staring off into space, watching the constellations twinkling above us. Sometimes, I wish I was a star, just a speck on the night horizon, unburdened, free from the confines of human emotion.

"Dom?" Quinn says, turning her head, one perfect eyebrow raised and I'm aware that I've been silent for too long, getting lost inside my own head.

"What?" I ask, taking the bottle from her to give myself something to do besides stare at Quinn, think about Quinn, or even worse, think about Teddy.

"Where's your fuckboy?" She laughs and teases and I'm stuck with having to talk about the dumb Slytherin I briefly hooked up with earlier in the evening, with Teddy's eyes at the back of my head the entire time, my neck burning from his stare.

I miss the feel of Quinn's fingertips but I'm relieved, feeling as if I just avoided a death curse.

And yet, I know this is only ephemeral, fleeting, that in no time at all, I will once again be drawn to her, like two celestial bodies coming closer and closer until, finally, they clash and burn and shatter.

* * *

Summer is long, James is gone on holiday, and Quinn is bored. Another night, another party at her house, people who I vaguely recognise hugging me, all of us pleasantly buzzed, the music mellow and the bonfire that someone built making everyone smell of burning wood, the dance of fire mesmerising to my eyes as I sip my drink and try not to stare at Quinn tangled with some guy who graduated last year.

"Dominique," A hoarse voice whispers in my ear, draping an arm around my bare shoulders, and he is too close, I am not wearing enough clothing and he's shirtless and suddenly, I feel like I can't stand his presence.

"Teddy!" Victoire's beautiful voice calls out and I turn my head to look at her, all long legs, willowy and tall and perfect on the outside. Her hair looks like it's sparkling in the light of the moon and the fire, her smile seems genuine and I hope it is. I love my sister, but she is difficult and she pushes me away and I am often at a loss on how to help her. Momentarily forgotten guilt gnaws at me from inside, flashes of Teddy kissing my neck, of us in his bedroom, invade my mind and I have to close my eyes and shake him off before she plants herself next to me, dipping her bare legs in the pool, putting her warm arm around my shoulders where just moments before Teddy's had been.

Victoire leans down, mouth close to my ear, "He's such a dick, I caught him staring at some girl's ass," Her words are slurred and I look at her properly, eyes half open and bloodshot. "I love you, little sister, you know that?" She murmurs, draping herself around me, "But I fucking hate him sometimes. He's so… Fuck Teddy!" Vic yells this out, seemingly forgetting that Teddy is right there, or maybe she didn't forget at all, you could never know with Vic.

"Calm down, Vic," I start but she pushes me suddenly, and I would've fallen into the pool had it not been for Teddy who caught me, his hands on my skin burning. Victoire is already back on her feet, looking down at me, smiling again.

"I was just kidding, Dom, here," She offers me her hand and I take it because I have no idea what she's going to do next, Teddy merely watching from the sidelines, knowing that if he gets involved, he's most likely to get something thrown at him. Victoire hugs me tightly, buries her head in my neck and just as suddenly she lets go of me, downs the drink dangling from her hand, grins at me and leaves me standing there, winking at Quinn's brother. Ethan watches her every move as she walks up to him, and I know what will follow, what always follows my sister. Chaos and sex.

Teddy takes a hold of my hand and even though my skin still burns, I don't feel as guilty as I did just moments before. He pulls me back down next to him and I realise that several people are watching us, watching Victoire leaving. My eyes look across the pool to see Quinn sitting there, alone now, her black eyes finding mine and she gives me a half-smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, licking her lips and even with Teddy beside me, my eyes are glued to her, fireflies illuminating her face.

"Why don't you break up?" I whisper, still staring at Quinn but talking to Teddy, his body tense for a moment but it passes quickly and he shrugs.

"We do. And then we get back together. I just… I don't want to leave her, Dom, she's… Maybe if I knew you would..." Teddy trails off and lights up a cigarette, taking a deep drag, one hand inching up my thigh. I'm afraid to even wonder what he means. "Did the two of you hook up?" He asks, nodding at Quinn, who just moments before spread her legs as she dipped them in the pool and my breath caught in my throat. And Teddy's fingers moving ever closer made it all ten times worse.

I shake my head mutely, unable to speak, watching Quinn through the haze of smoke, the curve of her body enticing.

"You should," Teddy whispers in my ear before he dips his head down and plants a kiss on my neck, his fingers lightly touching me through my bikini bottoms. I jump away from him, my eyes wide as I look around to see if anyone noticed us. But no one did and Teddy gives me a wolfish grin, his cigarette dangling in the corner of his lips and I take it, inhaling the sweet smoke, unsuccessfully trying to clear my head.

"Fuck you, Teddy," I say, but I'm smiling at him, a foolish grin that could cost me, and yet I can't help myself, the burn inside me overwhelming and I feel as if one more touch would be all it takes for me to fuck him again.

The image of Victoire, her head buried in my neck, dances before my eyes and I move away from him, again the venomous tendrils of guilt seeping through me, wrapping themselves around my heart until it stops beating and everything slows down.

"Dominique?" Teddy says, moving closer and his movements are in slow motion, one hand gripping my own, the other wrapping itself around my waist and somehow, inexplicably, through my slow breathing, my non-beating heart, warmth still rushes through me, his closeness intoxicating and entirely overwhelming. And yet, I let him grab my head, pull me closer until we are inches apart, just looking at each other until my heart remembers its rhythm.

Teddy leans down, his silver eyes shining brightly, so different from Quinn's deep darkness that dims everything, and just thinking about her makes my mind go even fuzzier until Teddy's lips are almost brushing against my collarbone, sending chills through me from the expectation until, finally, the tendrils of guilt clasp me even tighter, poisoning my heart and I step back, stumble a little, gasping for air I didn't know I needed.

He is still grinning at me, a lazy smirk appearing soon after, while he watches me walk away, his stare piercing, as if he can see right through me, through skin and bones and see the guilt dispersing through my body and my heart suddenly beating too fast.

I feel high, and my eyes burn. And all I can see is Teddy's smirking face going down on me as I sit alone and stare at the night sky, trying to count the stars, to lose myself in them, the scent of burning smoke enveloping me, the sound of crackling fire drowning out everything except the twinkling of stars and my own terrible, delicious thoughts.

* * *

Somehow, it's just the three of us left standing, another party long died down. In the soft summer grass, Teddy is lying on my right and Quinn on my left. Everyone else is either fucking or sleeping. I think to myself I should've run away, should've hooked up with somebody, anybody, just to escape the feeling of being overwhelmed by their presence.

I find myself once again drawn to the stars, trying to ignore how extremely turned on I'm feeling, neither of them helping. Teddy is playing with my hair, occasionally brushing his fingers against my neck. Quinn is lying on her side, facing me and biting her bottom lip in a way that makes it impossible to ignore, her arm casually spread towards me, the tips of her fingers barely touching my hand. If I wanted to, I could clasp her hand in my own, but to do that would mean to succumb to these _feelings_, this incredible _attraction_.

I am not sure whether they notice each other, or what they're both doing to me, but even if they do, I know that they don't care. I wonder if it's a competition, a game to see which one of them will break me first, but it's far too late for that.

I am already broken, my heart raw and hurt, and longing for something more, longing for the stars in my mind, the buzzing, the electric twinkling I could feel if one of them touched me fully.

Their gravity pulls me, tearing me apart. And, the masochist that I am, I love them for it.

A falling star appears in the sky, somehow giving me clarity, the haze lifting and I pull myself away from them, away from the allure they're offering, and in doing so, I hurt myself even more.

Like a falling star, I am heated to incandescence by their bright auras, feelings disintegrating the farther I am from them.

But not for long.

* * *

It is Ashley's birthday, her parents out of town, so her large house is overflowing with people from Hogwarts, even though she told them she would only have a small get-together. Her aunt Astoria was supposed to check in on us to make sure everything was alright, but it was actually her who brought the drinks and… something else. Scorpius' mother always looks intimidating to me, her eyes almost too piercing, too knowing, as if she sees through us all into something beyond us, so I often stay away, not wanting to get involved, even though Ash says she's amazing.

Vic is standing by my side, in a great mood, Teddy off somewhere with his friends but she doesn't seem to mind. She helped style my hair, let me have one of her dresses, a short thing, backless, entirely too revealing but she is of the opinion that I need to hook up with someone because it's been too long. She has no idea, but I keep my mouth shut, keep my thoughts locked and don't let myself think about Teddy.

We're about to follow Ash outside when I see Quinn walking down the stairs and my mouth suddenly feels dry. Her legs are toned and endless, the short black dress she's wearing hugging her body in a way that makes me blush, and it's one of the dresses that Ash gifted her, I know it, but my thought process stops when our eyes meet and she smirks. The silvery sparkles around her eyes make them seem even more alluring, deeper and boundless, black holes that draw you in and make you lose yourself.

"You should just take what you want, little sister," Victoire whispers in my ear, nodding at Quinn with a knowing smile. "After all, I didn't borrow you that dress so it would stay on you."

"Fuck you, Vic," I say, rolling my eyes and walking away from her, Quinn waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I'm about to say something but I'm cut off because James is suddenly by her side, hugging her and they're laughing about something and I find myself wishing I was the one that made her laugh.

"Hey Dom," James says, grinning, very tan from his holiday in Croatia, "Where's your, er, where's Natalie?" Quinn laughs at that again and punches him in the shoulder.

"They broke up ages ago… And Dom hasn't hooked up with anyone new," She says, eyeing me, those black eyes obviously stopping at my breasts and then up, up until they meet my own and she's smirking, "Yet." Quinn finishes, licking her blood red bottom lip.

James puts an arm around my shoulders and turns me towards most of the guests, observing the crowd until his eyes settle on a very fit girl in hotpants and not much else. "Are you up for a wager? Whoever gets her in bed faster wins?" He says, and I can't say I'm not intrigued, a smile playing on my lips, but suddenly, Quinn takes my hand, and her other one trails her fingers lightly down my bare back, making me tingle all over, and rolls her eyes at James.

"Unless you're up for fucking a guy, I don't think you're able to wager with Dom," She says, raising a perfect eyebrow at him, then scanning a room and finding a former player on the Hufflepuff team, now a reserve for the Magpies. "Him," She murmurs, her breath hot in my ear, "_And_ her."

Quinn looks at me and I nod, not even sure why I'm agreeing to this, except that hooking up with either of them might make me feel better, or at least take the edge off.

"Why the fuck are you all standing here instead of getting drunk out there, with me, on my bloody birthday?" Ash mock yells at us as she puts both her arms around us, already slightly tipsy, and nudges us towards the garden, James following, seemingly unbothered that Quinn stole his wager.

Fred is out there, dancing with more of our cousins and he grins at us when we walk outside, waving for us to join him. James grabs us drinks, some shots we down immediately, and then we're dancing, the music loud and fast and our moves entirely uncoordinated and funny, but we're all laughing and having fun.

When the music slows down, Quinn drapes herself over me, making my heart skip a beat. "Sit with me," She says, nodding towards an empty part of Ashley's garden, the start of a hill gently rolling downwards, a perfect spot to chill out until we catch our breath. Quinn takes two bottles of Serpentgin and I follow her, our friends still dancing.

The sun is setting while we sip our drinks, napalm skies overhead and the hill making it seem as if the horizon is endless. It's a beautiful sight, somehow abysmal.

The scent of Quinn's perfume reminds me of that night when we almost kissed, and I turn my head slightly so I can look at her. And even though I've looked her in the eyes countless times, and every time I get lost in them, this time it's different. The amaranthine sky, burning red and violet mixed together, is reflected in the deep blackness of her eyes, accentuated by the silvery shimmer of her makeup and I can't stop staring at her.

Victoire's words start to play in the back of my mind, my eyes flit between Quinn's eyes, her lips, her tits, and I am incredibly turned on, feeling as if there is an electric current running through me.

"I don't want to fuck those people," Quinn says, smirking at me, placing her hand on my exposed thigh and I can't breathe, her fingers inching higher and under my dress. "I want to fuck _you_, Dom."

She crashes her lips on mine and the taste of that first kiss is spicy and almost indescribable and I want more, the softness incredible, her tongue teasing and her fingers touching me and I feel as if I could fuck her there, on the grass, uncaring of anyone who might be watching. I moan as she hits that one perfect spot and kisses my neck.

"Quinn… You, ah," I bite my lip to keep myself from yelling out, but Quinn stops and I can't bear it. "Let's go to the house," I say, still dazed, still missing her fingers inside me and she grins, kissing me again, the lightest brush of her lips against my own, and it nearly brings me over the edge.

Quinn gets up and grabs my hand, pulling me after her and in no time at all, we're in one of Ashley's guest bedrooms, the door locked behind us and my back against it, Quinn pulling my dress off me, pausing to look at my bare tits, my nipples hard and she licks them, looking up at me and I groan.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I say and she laughs, standing up and unzipping her dress, stripping down for me and I can't help but follow the dress as it falls down. I reach out and almost rip off her bra, tear off her knickers and we're on the bed and I'm licking her nipples, kissing my way down, until, finally, I lick her clit and she lets out a perfect moan, burying her fingers in my hair, wrapping her legs around me, and soon, she's yelling out my name as I make her come.

"You look fucking amazing going down on me," Quinn says and grabs my head, kissing me, her hand finding my clit, her fingers nimble, quick and hard and I'm so close, my hips arching into Quinn's hand, her teasing building up inside me and when she bites my lip and thrusts her fingers deep inside me I only see stars.

We lie on the bed, Quinn touching me everywhere, sending little shivers through my body, our hair and limbs tangled. "This was fun," She says, grinning and I grin back, not saying anything.

But, I am already crashing, her aura burning me and it is only a matter of time before I shatter.


End file.
